Strike force
A strike force is a military formation equipped for the purpose of assaulting enemy forces or bases. In the Global Conquest mode of Kane's Wrath, several kinds of organized strike forces are deployed by GDI, Nod and Scrin commanders, ranging from small scouting groups to devastating battalions, to serve as the mechanism through which each faction attacks opposing strike forces and bases and constructs new bases of their own. Strike Forces are denoted by a diamond icon on the world map containing the relevant sub-factional insignia, with a number of extra corners according to the size of the strike force (1-light, 2-medium, 3-heavy, 4-ultraheavy), and upon selection a circumference indicating the unit's Area of Influence and interaction/movement range, each sharing the house color of the primary faction. More notable strike forces used by all sides are listed below, including notes on their strengths, respective compositions and credit/unit costs. 'Scrin' Scrin Strike Forces that have at least one PAC is an extreme threat to all Strike Forces and Bases. Strike forces with 4 Annihilators or even 5 Reaper Tripods is also an extreme threat. 'Reaper force' This deadly force is known to defeat even Epic unit forces. It has 5 Reaper Tripods, 5 Shard Walkers 6 Shock Troopers, 1 Drone Platform and several others. This thing will defeat a fully upgraded base without even losing a Tripod. 'Brotherhood of Nod' 'vNOD' Nod Strike forces that have flame tanks will be a threat to Bases as for they will cause a lot of damage and if underestimated will destroy the base. 'Tier 1' 'Strike Team' A small formation. 4 Militant Squads, 4 Militant Rocket Squads, 1 Saboteur, 2 Attack Bikes, 3 Raider Buggies, 2 Scorpion Tanks 23 points / 4555$ 'Strike Group' A medium formation. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 4 Militant Squads, 4 Militant Rocket Squads, 1 Saboteur, 2 Raider Buggies, 4 Attack Bikes, 4 Scorpion Tanks 33 points / 6975$ 'Strike Force' A heavy formation. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 7 Militant Squads, 6 Militant Rocket Squads, 1 Saboteur, 6 Scorpion Tanks, 6 Raider Buggies, 4 Attack Bikes 50 points / 8865$ 'Construction Team' A small formation 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 2 Raider Buggies, 2 Attack Bikes, 2 Scorpions 16 points / ####$ 'Tier 2' 'Combat Team' A small formation. 2 Flame Tanks, 2 Black Hand, 2 Militant Rocket Squads, 2 Scorpion Tanks, 1 Militant Squad, 3 Raider Buggies 19 points / 4800$ 'Combat Group' A medium formation. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 2 Shadow Teams, 2 Black Hand, 2 Beam Cannons, 3 Flame Tanks 20 points / 6940$ 'Combat Force' A heavy formation. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 4 Venoms, 3 Flame Tanks, 4 Black Hand, 4 Shadow Teams, 3 Militant Rocket Squads, 5 Fanatics, 2 Scorpion Tanks, 1 Saboteur, 3 Beam Cannons, 1 Raider Buggy 50 points / 12035$ 'Kilian Force' A heavy formation. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 1 Harvester, 5 Militant Squads, 5 Militant Rocket Squads, 2 Saboteurs, 5 Fanatics, 7 Scorpion Tanks, 3 Flame Tanks 43 points / ####$ 'Venom Flight' A medium formation. 10 Venoms 20 points / 4500$ 'Tier 3' 'Assault Team' A small formation. 2 Avatars, 3 Shadow Teams, 1 Militant Rocket Squad, 1 Militant Squad 15 points / 4590$ 'Assault Group' A medium formation. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 3 Avatars, 2 Black Hand 21 points / 6940$ 'Assault Force' A heavy formation. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 4 Avatars, 1 Commando, 2 Shadow Teams, 4 Vertigo Bombers, 2 Black Hand, 2 Specters, 1 Stealth Tank 50 points / 12540$ 'Spec Ops Team' A small specialised formation. 1 Commando, 1 Saboteur, 4 Shadow Teams 6 points / 3995$ 'Tier 4' 'Redeemer Force' A heavy formation. 1 Redeemer, 4 Militant Squads, 4 Militant Rocket Squads, 3 Saboteurs, 2 Black Hand, 2 Shadow Teams, 3 Avatars 50 points / 9865$ 'Black Hand' Strike forces that include 3 Purifiers will burn down even a fully upgraded base in one attack and will do serious damage to all ground foes. '2nd Armoured Regiment of the Black Hand' A formation 'Tier 2' 'Confessor Group' A medium formation summoned by the Rouse the Black Hand support power for significantly cheaper than the unit's overall cost. 4 Black Hand, 4 Fanatics, 2 Saboteurs, 2 Confessor Cabals, 2 Militant Rocket Squads, 2 Mantis', 2 Flame Tanks 24 points / 6870$ 'Tier 3' 'Black Hand Team' A small formation. 2 Confessor Cabals, 2 Black Hand, 2 Mantis', 2 Specters, 1 Beam Cannon 19 points / 4840$ 'Purifier Force' A heavy formation, this strike force is very dangerous to even fully upgraded bases. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 3 Purifiers, 3 Specters, 2 Beam Cannons, 2 Flame Tanks, 1 Commando, 3 Confessor Cabals, 6 Black Hand 48 points / 13030$ 'Tier 4' 'Black Redeemer' A heavy formation. 1 Redeemer, 3 Purifiers, 2 Commandos, 3 Black Hand, 3 Fanatics, 1 Saboteur, 4 Confessor Cabals, 2 Militant Rocket Squads 50 points / 12910$ 'Marked of Kane ' 'Tier 2' 'Marked of Kane Group' A medium formation summoned by the Raise Marked of Kane support power for significantly cheaper than the unit's overall cost. 4 Enlightened, 4 Awakened, 3 Shadow Teams, 4 Tiberium Troopers, 2 Beam Cannons 21 points / 6760$ 'Vanguard Group' A medium formation summoned by the Rouse Militants support power for significantly cheaper than the unit's overall cost. 4 Enlightened, 4 Awakened, 4 Shadow Teams, 4 Tiberium Troopers, 2 Fanatics 18 points / 6900$ 'Tier 3' 'Revolutionary Guards' A heavy formation, the Guardsmen are a force to be reckoned with. 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 3 Stealth Tanks, 3 Specters, 2 Beam Cannons, 1 Commando, 4 Enlightened, 4 Awakened, 3 Shadow Teams, 4 Tiberium Troopers, 1 Raider Buggy, 2 Scorpion Tanks 50 points / 12120$ 'GDI' Strike forces that have Mammoth tanks is a very serious threat to both other strike forces and bases. '22nd Infantry Division' '76th Mechanized Division' '21st Armoured Division' '45th Infantry Division' 'ZOCOM MARV' This force includes a MARV, Mammoth 27 and MCV. 'Other' There is a feature called "Create Strikeforce" which commanders can choose to make any strike force they want, but their build limit is 50. Tier 1 units mostly cost 1 to 2 units. Tier 2 units might be 3 to 4 units. Tier 3 and any Epic unit or MCV will be 4 or 25. Walkers take 5 units. 'Strike force interactions' Commanders can do a number of things once they have selected a strike force. The most basic orders are moving and attacking, which is done by selecting the strike force, then clicking on a terrain on the world map or enemy base/unit. When clicked on a hostile unit or base, the movement order will be automatically changed to an attack order. When a strike force is selected, a colored ring around it shows its move/attack range. It indicates how far it can travel in one turn. If a strike force was damaged by battle, commanders may chose to repair the strike force by paying some money. Reparation is only avaiable when a strike force is close to a allied base. Being near one is also required for the "upgrade strike force" order, which gives all units in the strike force their respective upgrades for further confrontations until the strike force is destroyed. Upgrading requires a nearby base to be tech level 3 - keep that in mind. Issuing a "Aggressive stance" command to the strike force allows it to attack any hostile unit within its attack range until ordered otherwise. This is useful for holding a certain location. Strike forces can be teleported or transported between ports (only Nod/GDI), a Wormhole duo (Only Scrin) and tech 2 bases with the transport command, which requires 1000$ to execute. When the command is selected, tiny colored rings indicate where the strike force can be transported to. It takes one turn to fully transport a strike force. Strike forces can be instructed to build a base, if they have an MCV and 6000$ as Nod or GDI, or a Drone Platform and 8000$ as Scrin. Building a tier 1 base requires one full turn. A base may only be created in the movement range of the strike force. When the command is selected, the commander may choose the place he wants the base to be built on, and see how much resources it will provide at that moment. Strike forces can be decommissioned to remove them from the field, and refunding part of their worth instantly. And last, any order given can be cancelled with the "cancel command" button. If execution of the cancelled order included a credit cost this is immediately refunded in full. Category:Other Category:Concepts